


Pretty Sights

by iinoyb



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, casual incest, just something small and messy to keep me going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/pseuds/iinoyb
Summary: Joxter comes on Snufkin's face. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Pretty Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to get back in the groove of writing nsfw. This was a request by anon!

“You do look so much better from this angle,” Joxter purrs. “You should treat me to it more often.”

Snufkin growls, though the effect is entirely lost with his father's dick stuck halfway down his throat. Joxter runs his fingers through those beautiful curls, sharp claws getting caught on the tangled strands. Resting his fingers at the base of Snufkin's neck, stroking absently, he guides the younger one into smoother movements, thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth with languid strokes.

“Perhaps I have done something to deserve it?” His voice is edging on breathlessness, the sloppiness of Snufkin's tongue against the underside of his cock unbearable. But Joxter forces the corner of his lips into a self-satisfied smirk. “Or perhaps you just like this, then?”

His son pulls off to throw him a dangerous glare, the flush of his cheeks is either embarrassment or arousal, Joxter doesn't care to find out. “Perhaps I should stop,” Snufkin says firmly. "You're enjoying this a bit too much I think."

“Pity...” Joxter strokes himself instead, the friction of his rough hand and the spit enough to edge him on. As much as he would love to have Snufkin suck him off until he is satisfied, the sight of the boy on his knees in front of him does bring other ideas to mind. “I was under the impression you were having fun?”

Snufkin doesn't answer, throwing his glance to a corner of the room. Joxter is sure it is embarrassment this time. His hand moves upward and Snufkin parts his lips automatically, proving the truthfulness of his words.

“So eager,” Joxter says, but pulls on his son's hair to stop him, relishing in the surprised little gasp he gets in response. His hips buck forward as his movements get rougher, jerking himself in quick, uneven strokes now. It only takes a few more seconds for him to finish, what with the delicious sight in front of him. His orgasm blinds him for a moment, but when he opens his eyes again he gets treated to an even better view.

Snufkin's lips are still parted. Joxter can see a sliver of pink when his tongue darts out to lap at the cum smeared across his lips. More of it clings to the boy's cheeks and chin, with one stray dollop even reaching his forehead and dirtying his hair. The very image of ruined innocence.

It is truly a shame Joxter is not able to capture the moment so he might remain privy to it forever, though he's sure it is a memory that will often be revisited when he is alone on the road.

“How foul-” Snufkin says, sticking his tongue out with a frown, and Joxter can't help but kneel down to wipe some of it away with a finger. Those dark eyes fall on him next, clouded with need and he knows exactly what his son is after.

“We shall take care of that quickly,” Joxter promises, though it is really something he would love to draw out even more. “And then I'll take care of you too.”


End file.
